The Negotiator
by Shayz
Summary: A sister piece to: AND TO THE WINNER GO THE SPOILS which means you don’t have to read it to follow this one, but it wouldn’t hurt to get to know the characters. Oh…and it’s Sparkycentric…mostly. NOT for kids. Adult situations. Language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing—except the story concept and original characters—just borrowing the Stargate universe to play in, not make money…please do not sue. Lyrics borrowed from Queen's _Another One Bites The Dust_ no infringement intended.

Spoilers for season 2 up to _The Tower_.

**THE NEGOTIATOR**

**_Starring:_** Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Col. John Sheppard, Lt. Laura Cadman, OC's: Sgt. Sharon "Maddog" Fuller and Lord Treyhil

**_Special appearances by:_** Dr. Katriana Morgan, Dr. Lindsey Novak, Dr. Katie Brown, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, Dr. Rodney McKay, Major Lorne, Dr. Carson Beckett

ONE

Tension filled the air.

Sweat beaded on foreheads, dampening the equally fiery-red manes; one shoulder length, one pixie short.

Someone sniffed. Someone else hiccupped.

Lt. Laura Cadman locked bright blue eyes with her opponent's clear green ones and went in for the kill. She slowly lowered her hands, exposing…four queens.

Sgt. Sharon Fuller—aka Maddog—growled, she actually growled as she tossed her cards onto the table. "Fuckin' A!"

Sitting around the same table, doctor's Katriana Morgan, Lindsey Novak, Katie Brown and Elizabeth Weir laughed out loud as Laura collected her winnings. The lieutenant taunted the sergeant by singing off-key: "Another one bites the dust…and another one down and another one down…another one bites the dust!"

"Hey, I'm gonna get you too," Sharon joined in, pointing a stern finger at Laura.

"Another one bites the dust!" All the women chorused then laughed so hard they fell into each other and almost out of their chairs.

Elizabeth wiped tears from her eyes as she sat upright, her side hurting from all the giggling. She hadn't had this much fun in years. Silently she thanked Lt. Tabitha Forest for returning to Earth for the birth of her niece. Though the others clearly missed their friend, they were more than eager for Elizabeth to join them and extremely welcoming when she agreed to the rules. Especially when she showed up with her ante for the kitty: a two-pound can of good old Folgers coffee. She won the door prize—two bags of Hershey's kisses—which seemed like a fair trade.

Elizabeth downed the last drops of vodka from her mug, no longer shivering from the bite. She wasn't usually a vodka drinker, but Lindsey had smuggled in Grey Goose on her last trip from Earth. Elizabeth may be the expedition leader, but she wasn't a saint. And this was her night off…ordered by Carson, in fact.

The man actually threatened to pull rank on her and have her forcibly removed from her office if she didn't take two days off in a row—pending no emergencies. She'd had a few qualms about leaving John in charge, but decided it would be good for him to be city bound and overwhelmed with paperwork for a change. She could feel an evil smirk taking form, until she realized…_he's probably going to ignore the paperwork and leave it for me._

Kat refilled Elizabeth's mug. Elizabeth shuffled the cards and started dealing. "You trying to get me drunk?"

"Y'all ready are, luv." Kat chuckled.

Elizabeth tilted her head to the left, realized it was actually her right and tilted the other way…definitely dizzies. _Yep, she's probably right_.

Kat's eyes danced around at the other women before landing on Elizabeth's again. She winked. "We're hoping to get you laid."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You need to lose some of those inhibitions, Liz." This came from Katie, the quietest person on any planet. "You know…let your hair down and relax."

"I relax."

"You've been here two years running. When was the last time you had an orgasm induced by a member of the opposite sex?" Laura asked.

"Or the opposite sex's member," Katie giggled and everyone laughed.

Elizabeth blushed and downed half her mug. She had taken the oath at the door, which stated that no topic was off limits and no rank could be pulled to quell conversation. "Mmm…"

Lindsey shook her head. "If you have to think about it, it's been too long."

"Well, it's not like I can just 'do it' with anyone at anytime. I have responsibilities… protocol…"

"Ha!" Sharon huffed. "Protocol sucks."

"What we need is a planet where the men are specifically instructed in the arts of pleasuring women," Lindsey said and they all nodded.

"With no possibility of std or pregnant consequences," Kat said, wagging a finger.

"Maybe a little make-out session with an alien with eight hands would be okay…" Elizabeth muttered then clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. _Bad vodka…bad, evil vodka!_

The other's giggled. "It's okay, Liz," Laura said. "Anything goes here. It's not like any of us will remember in the morning."

"Besides, why should the men have all the orgasmic fun," Kat said.

Katie gulped some vodka and coughed. "I hear _he_ got another one off-world the same time he got the drones."

Elizabeth knew instantly who _he_ was. They were always talking about _him_. Everyone talked about John Sheppard's exploits. The man couldn't seem to keep it in his pants when it came to women off-world.

For some reason, he'd told Elizabeth that he had turned that girl down. She knew it was a lie at the time because he refused to meet her eyes when they were on the balcony chatting. She still couldn't figure out why he had bothered to lie, though. It's not like she can't tell he's a hot-blooded, incredibly sexy male with…

"He's the slut of Atlantis," Katie said suddenly.

"Actually, off-Atlantis," Laura corrected. "He's surprisingly abstinent while here."

"Slut of the Pegasus Galaxy then," Sharon corrected.

Elizabeth studied the other women, looked at Laura. "How do you know…about the abstinence?"

They all pointed at Sharon and Laura; the two pointing at each other. Both women shrugged. "I've always been a good listener," Sharon said. "And you know how men love to brag," Laura added. "Military men are the worst." Sharon nodded. "But for him, there's no talk about women on Atlantis or even the main land. Only off-world."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't picture Col. Sheppard bragging about his conquests." John may be a playboy, or as Rodney called him: 'Kirk' in disguise, but he wasn't a heartless womanizer.

At least she hoped he wasn't.

Not that it mattered to her. Or more accurately, not that it was _supposed_ to matter to her. Her heart always thumped a little harder when he entered a room and her recent fantasies had been very entertaining and filled with his face…and beautifully sculpted body. Peeks at that chest hair could ruin her for a whole day. Occasionally there was even drool.

_Damn vodka!_ It's making her think about things she should be ignoring.

Laura poked Katie in the arm and motioned to Elizabeth. She probably wasn't supposed to see it. "Though, I'm sure the stories about him have been exaggerated," Katie added with a little hesitation.

Elizabeth felt her neck and face get hot. Could they tell she had a crush on John? That unrequited desire filled her thoughts at night? That she'd give anything to be one of his conquests just to get a T-shirt that reads: John Sheppard, slut of the Pegasus Galaxy, was here.

She glanced around the table, but no one would meet her gaze. "Crap. Is it that obvious?"

Laura patted her arm. "Only to those of us who are right there with you."

"Which are all the women of Atlantis and the Daedalus—even the non-hets…and some of the men too."

"Oh, well, then I'm in good company." She downed the remainder of her mug and sucked in a hot breath. "How should I deal with it?"

"Get sloshed and shag him but good," Kat said definitively.

"Naw, you'd want to be sober with him," Linsey said.

"You could order him," Laura offered with a sly grin.

"Yeah," Elizabeth chuckled. "That's going to happen."

"Make him jealous," Katie said softly and all eyes turned to her. She looked up from her cards and met each of their gazes in turn before resting her eyes on Elizabeth. "He's nuts about you."

"No--"

"Oh, it's so obvious," Sharon said and the other's 'ah huh's' resounded in the room. "He follows you around with those puppy dog eyes. Always trying to make you laugh, making sure you don't work too hard, that you get enough to eat…and the looks he gives you when your back is turned…mmm."

"Could melt polar ice caps," Laura said. "Guess it's a good thing you didn't know him in Antarctica."

"You all haven't been drinking outside the game have you?"

Katie held up a hand. "Trust us, Elizabeth. I'm dating his best friend. And Rodney may not be the most sensitive man…but being a scientist has made him very astute. He's certain that Sheppard's flings are his way of pushing his feelings for you aside."

"That's why it's only off-world hook-ups!" Laura smacked the table at the enlightenment.

Lindsey gasped. "Yes! That makes so much sense…for a man."

"So what am I supposed to do? Wait for him to run out of hot alien women?"

Laura shook her head. "No, Katie's right. You have to make him see the light. Show him that you're not gonna wait for him to wise up. That you have other options."

"Ronon options," Sharon growled huskily and licked her lips.

Elizabeth scoffed. "I'm not having sex with Ronon."

"Okay…" Lindsey spread her hands. "Ronon-like options. You need to find someone off-world like he does. Have a fling."

"I don't think I--"

"Or you can make it look like you're having a fling," Laura offered. "If he thinks you're gonna get the big O from some other guy…?"

"Still…if you should get the chance with that eight-handed alien…" Kat shrugged. "You are due."

"She's not the only one," Sharon grumbled.

Elizabeth looked at the gorgeous redhead who could probably bench press most of the scientist in the city. "You can't be serious." She had great arms and probably the most perfect breasts in the galaxy. Elizabeth would love to have arms and boobs like that. "I've heard stories about you."

"She starts the rumors herself," Laura scoffed.

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Well, they do happen…just…only…in my head."

"I don't buy that," Elizabeth said. "Have you seen you?"

She studied her cards. "Apparently I'm not as visually stimulating to the opposite sex. Especially the brainy ones. At least not here."

"Maybe it's the growl," Lindsey offered. "Could be a bit intimidating."

Sharon threw a handful of popcorn at the other woman. "I happen to know that men like doggy…things."

Kat chuckled. "Would this be knowledge you scoured from your own mind?"

"Considering how long it's been? That is a possibility." She tossed some poker chips into the pot. "I'm so horny I'd do a Wraith."

Elizabeth scrunched her nose then reconsidered. "They do have nice hair."

"Long flowing locks," Lindsey added.

"Very statuesque," Laura bobbed her head.

"Just have to make sure you get to the big finish before they…you know…suck the life out of you," Kat said.

Sharon's brows shot up. "And that would be different from a typical human male… how?"

More chuckles erupted as the game resumed.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"Off-world activation," Chucked called, pulling Elizabeth away from the summaries John had graciously written about the many reports she'd left him to ignore during her two days off. The man never ceased to amaze her.

Leaving the paperwork, she went out into the control room and waited. "It's Halling's IDC," Chuck said after the wormhole established.

"Let him in."

The sound of the shield dropping was followed by the arrival of Halling stepping through the event horizon alone. Elizabeth leaned over the railing and he caught her gaze. "We have a problem," he said and Elizabeth's gut clenched.

Sheppard's team, minus one and plus two others, had gone to M4R-301 where the local kingdom, Lartnec Msagro, possessed impressive holistic medicines that rivaled the pharmaceuticals from Earth, according to Halling and Teyla. Their society also managed to avoid Wraith cullings due to some genetic anomaly similar to Ronon's. Though, as they did with Sateda, the Wraith hadn't gone to the extreme of wiping out the people. Rodney figured the planet may have a device similar to M7G-677 that makes all Wraith technology inert.

Teyla was supposed to introduce the team to the Man-of-Arms or Lord Treyhil, but she ended up in the infirmary three days ago, and because of her high tolerance for pain, she was very close to death's door, Carson had told them in his thick brogue that only came out to play when he was really pissed off. So, Halling took her place in the introductions and Lorne took her place as the fourth on the team.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked as Halling entered her office.

"I am uncertain of the circumstances because the incident took place without my attendance as I was visiting friends in a nearby village. However…Colonel Sheppard and his team have been arrested for crimes against the kingdom."

"What!"

"It seems Col. Sheppard dishonored the Man-of-Arms, Treyhil, by touching his eldest daughter."

Elizabeth's eyes nearly shot out of her head. "He what!"

Halling took a step back. "As I stated, I do not know the details of the incident, but I have been assured by the Colonel that this was unintentional. The other members of the team clearly believe the Colonel is indeed innocent of any crimes as does the daughter." He took a deep breath. "However, the accusation stands and they were sentenced a short while ago. I was able to stay the judgment when I mentioned that you are the sovereign leader of the team."

"I see."

"Unless you make an appeal to negotiate their release, they will be summarily executed in two days."

Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head. _It's always something, John!_ Another world. Another girl. _What could he have been thinking!_

"I will leave quickly. I need to make a few arrangements." She stepped around her desk then looked up at Halling. "Will you join me please?"

Halling nodded. "I would like to look in on Teyla first."

"I will meet you at the gate in an hour then." Halling bowed his head and retreated to the infirmary. Elizabeth sank into her chair and palmed her face. _John…what am I going to do with you?_

Elizabeth made the arrangements with Caldwell to look over the city while she was away on the trip. He insisted she take a squad of her own, but Elizabeth was concerned about an unnecessary show of force…she was trying to negotiate the release of prisoners not start a war. She conceded to taking two soldiers of her choice and Caldwell agreed. She chose Cadman and Maddog. It may be sexist of her, but given that the last team consisted of four men plus Halling, Elizabeth considered Treyhil may be more receptive to a show of feminine strength.

And even in this galaxy, female soldiers tended to be dismissed as threats early on.

Halling joined them and they waited for the gate to dial. The wormhole established and they were about to step through when Teyla staggered into the gate room: "Stop!"

They halted. Halling rushed to Teyla's side, getting a hold on her before she collapsed to the floor. Elizabeth joined them. "Teyla?"

Carson came running up the ramp from the infirmary, clearly agitated. "Teyla…lass. You can't go gallivanting off like that after abdominal surgery."

"I am fine," she said, though she looked terribly pale and pained. Perspiration beaded her skin making her clammy to the touch.

Elizabeth rested a hand on Teyla's arm. "What's wrong?"

"Dr. Weir. You cannot meet with Treyhil."

"Why not?"

Teyla's eyes darted to Halling and Carson then rested on Elizabeth. "I have my reasons."

Elizabeth realized instantly that those reasons could not be heard by all ears, specifically Carson's and Halling's. "It's that important?"

"You must not go."

Elizabeth backed up and waved at Chuck. "Shut it down."

The wormhole extinguished. Elizabeth glanced at Cadman and Maddog. "Stand down… for now. I will let you know."

"Yes ma'am," they said as one.

oOo

Carson finished taking Teyla's blood pressure after resettling her in the infirmary bed. He was not pleased by her recent exercise. Given the nature of her surgery, she should be up and around by now, though with effort, but she'd been in serious condition by the time Carson got her under the knife and infection had set in.

Elizabeth had never seen someone so strong brought down by something as innocuous as appendicitis, but here in the Pegasus Galaxy the problem seemed to be a regular death threat.

Well not anymore if Carson had anything to say about it.

Teyla relaxed into her pillows, her hand shaking as she wiped it across her damp face. "I apologize Dr. Beckett. But it could not be helped. You refused to let me speak with Dr. Weir."

"Aye, lass. Just don't go on anymore run-abouts. You could pull the sutures open." Carson patted Teyla's hand and left her to speak with Elizabeth.

Halling stood off to the side and Teyla caught his eyes. "It is a private matter, Halling." She lowered her chin and leveled her gaze on him. "For leaders."

Without any sign that her words had wounded him or made him feel inferior, Halling bowed and stepped out of the infirmary. "I await news of our return trip, Dr. Weir."

"Thank you Halling." Elizabeth offered him a slim smile before turning back to Teyla. It did not matter what Teyla said, she was not about to let Sheppard and his team face execution. She would be going to meet with Treyhil. However, Teyla's information could come in handy during negotiations for her team's release. "Please, tell me." Elizabeth pulled up a chair and sat next to Teyla's side.

After a shuddering sigh that seemed to be more from exhaustion than anything else, Teyla told her the tale. Elizabeth's blood raced through her veins, hot and then cold. She couldn't stop the shiver that traced her spine. It seems Treyhil's people have a different sense of personal responsibility to one's people.

One that Elizabeth found both frightening and yet intriguing…from a sociological stand point.

"You understand why I was forbidden to visit the planet while my father was still alive?"

"I do. He was trying to protect you."

Teyla nodded. "And yet, by not informing me about the kingdom's rites, he left me with no hope of making the decision on my own. I believed them to be decent trading partners, which they truly are. And they could make great allies for Atlantis."

"But…"

"I had no choice but to comply with the rites once I became leader. My people desperately needed the medicines at that time. I could not leave them empty handed simply because I was unknown to a man." She sighed. "As their leader, it was my responsibility to take care of my people. And I do not look upon the negotiations as anything other than a necessary requirement. It is not uncommon amongst tribes to trade with what they have to offer."

Elizabeth understood what had upset Teyla so much about her going to the planet. "But my world does not negotiate in this manner."

She nodded again. "You use words. Barter with other…less personal…materials. I fear you will not be able to fulfill the trade negotiations as I had. It does not seem to be in your nature."

Elizabeth sat in silence for a long time and noticed that Teyla's eyes had closed. After some more time had passed and the Athosian woman had not stirred, Elizabeth put the chair back and turned to leave the infirmary.

"Dr. Weir?"

She turned back to Teyla. "I cannot let them die, Teyla." She straightened her spine. "I am the leader."

"Do you plan on going through with the rites of negotiation?"

Elizabeth felt her heart thud to a stop. How could she blithely do that? The SGC… everyone on Atlantis would know. John would know.

And yet if she didn't? John would die. She bowed to Teyla. "I will let you know."

But Teyla was already asleep.

oOo

"I don't have a lot of time," Elizabeth told Laura and Sharon. They were sitting at the poker table, though no game was in progress. It was only the three of them. But of all the women on Atlantis, Elizabeth felt more comfortable with these two than any others. It was a strange bond they'd created over a short time. She trusted them with her life which included looking out for her best interests…and protect her from herself.

"And it doesn't seem like you have much choice," Laura said stoically. "They've been sentenced to death."

Elizabeth shot out of her chair and stomped around the room. "I know. I know."

Sharon raised her hand. "I'm confused. If this is the requirement…or rite by all leaders… what does the man do if the leader's male?"

"Apparently…it doesn't make a difference to the kingdom."

"Really?" Both Laura and Sharon said.

"I'm surmising it's more about acquiescence on both parties than anything else."

"Well, it's only one night, right. A one time thing that never happens again," Sharon said with a shrug. "How bad could it be?" She stretched arms overhead. "Teyla said he's hot, right?"

"And apparently he's very generous and…impressive. From her description of Treyhil, I think he might resemble Antonio Bandaras when he was in _Interview with the Vampire_."

Sharon's eyes widened. "Smokin!" Laura smacked Sharon's shoulder. "What?" She whined rubbing the spot. "Bandaras was totally hot in that role. All that long black hair…" They all thought on that a moment and a universal sigh echoed in the small room.

Elizabeth groaned. Was she really having a hot flash over some man she's never met? She shook it off. "That's really not the point. Or even the problem I have with this entire situation."

"As Kat said, you are due," Laura scrunched her nose, trying to make it all seem less grim.

"And generous…which means the big O, I'm guessing," Sharon added. "Maybe more than one if you're lucky."

Elizabeth dropped heavily back into her chair and cradled her head in her hands. Yes, she was due for some old-fashioned mattress pounding, but…"Everyone would find out that I prostituted myself…for god's sake! I could lose my job over this."

Sharon leaned on her elbows. "But you'd be saving the lives of your men. Could you live with yourself even if you lost Atlantis?"

Elizabeth considered that for the briefest moment. "Yes." Then she felt tears threatening to spill, she swallowed them down hard. "But I'd lose any chance I had with John."

"Ah…I say screw 'em both," Sharon growled. "If you were Sheppard and this was a woman leader, he'd drop trow instantly…get off and save his team. The only reason you're hesitating is because of the crap that's been instilled in you since birth. Women aren't supposed to like sex as much as men. Aren't supposed to need it. And God forbid they get something out of it. You know, besides a nice coat or a blender or something."

Elizabeth and Laura gaped at Sharon following her little outburst. She cleared her throat. "Sorry. That female empowerment stuff I got out of a college course tends to rear its ugly head occasionally."

Laura smirked at Elizabeth then the three of them sat in silence…thinking.

It was Laura who spoke again, quietly as if trying to keep the secret even from the city itself. She leaned forward on the table, hands clasped in front of her. The other two joined in the same way. "Sheppard doesn't have to find out. No one does." Her brows rose toward Elizabeth. "In fact…I have an idea how to let you keep both your job and your respect as the city leader." Laura turned and looked right at her. "If you're willing."

Elizabeth kept thinking about Teyla's expression when the Athosian spoke of Treyhil as the best lover she'd ever known. He had been her first, and though there had not been any love in the relationship, Treyhil had been caring and gentle, bringing her to the epitome of pleasure. Teyla even regretted that the rite only took place once for the alliance to be brokered. Elizabeth shuddered slightly. It had been so long since she felt that.

The thought of having one night of consensual sex for the sake of four men's lives actually kind of paled in comparison to having a really great orgasm…for about two seconds, okay, maybe five, then she remembered what she was bargaining for and reality came crashing down. "What's your plan?"

Laura explained what she had in mind. Both Elizabeth and Sharon listened, nodding along at the same points. Sharon rested her chin on the back of her hand. "Sounds like a good idea. I think it could work." She looked to Elizabeth. "Do you think Teyla will go along?"

"I do." She watched the two women, not seeing soldiers right now, but trusted friends. Confidents. "All right." She took hold of a hand from each woman. "Let's get the leader of Atlantis laid."

They giggled together. The secret pact making all of them feel like teenagers trying to outsmart their oppressive parents.

oOo

"You are certain this is the decision," Teyla said. "Treyhil will only negotiate with consent."

Elizabeth held up a hand. "It's understood, Teyla. The only question is…are you able to go along and make the introductions. I cannot have Halling do this."

"You do not trust him?"

Elizabeth held her breath. "It's not that. But even you did not wish to speak of this in his presence. We need to keep this completely confidential. Not even the Sheppard or his team is to know what's being done to gain their freedom."

"You are correct. It is a private matter." She narrowed her eyes on Elizabeth. "How will you deal with Dr. Beckett?"

"I have my accomplices. They are ready to help with your escape when you give the word."

"Very well. I will need clothing."

"And pain medication."

"I am fine."

"I insist."

Teyla looked like she was going to fight the point, but Elizabeth raised her don't-mess-with-me brow and the Athosian backed down with a slim smile.

Now for the other matter.

Elizabeth wasn't going to let this episode end with an STD or unwanted pregnancy. But there was one thing Carson knew about the Atlantis leader that most—well except her poker-night friends—didn't know. Elizabeth had no use of condoms or the pill because she'd been inactive for nearly two years. Asking Carson for anything would be held in strictest confidence, but the man would ask questions, if only for her health. And she had no answers to give him. Not now. Luckily, though, the man did have a girlfriend who had plenty of access to new discoveries made by the good doctor.

Seems the Atlantians were quite up there on the preventive measures. They'd created a microbicide gel for women that not only prevented pregnancy but killed any other nasty invader before it had a chance to take hold. She'd heard of a discovery on Earth a while back, but the scientist couldn't get the funding to proceed…something about Viagra beating her to the money.

The only problem on Atlantis was that no one had actually tested the gel on humans. So far only those women with the gene, who'd volunteered, had been integrated into the study Carson was doing.

Guess it's a good a time as any to test on a regular human female, Elizabeth decided as she found the cabinet Laura had told her to search. She found a small vial of the gel and secreted it away in her jacket pocket.

Task complete, Elizabeth went out to meet her co-conspirators and set the rescue plan in motion.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Three hours after Halling's return, the rescue team arrived through the Stargate and were greeted by ten women who guided them to the castle.

When Laura first spoke of her idea, it seemed ludicrous. But as the minutes wore on, the prospect of saving Sheppard and his team wore on her mind.

Still, a nagging part of her wondered if she was really doing this for altruistic purposes. Or was this all about getting laid?

Not that it mattered anyway. She was in the thick of it now. She kept a mantra in her mind as she walked: _I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir…I speak five languages, I've brokered hundreds of negotiations…I've had sex lots of times…I'm due for a good romp…I can do this…_

Their escorts broke away as they entered the main greeting hall: an elaborate building with richness of colorful fabrics, beautiful sculptures and enormous candelabras. The society and culture reminded her of the Renaissance period on Earth. Everyone in elaborate robe dresses or tunics, beautifully coifed and seemingly the most relaxed group of people she'd come across since arriving in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Probably had something to do with the lack of Wraith cullings.

Teyla took the lead, staggering ever so slightly on their journey toward the castle. Laura and Sharon did their best to help keep her upright. She wasn't looking so good. The pain meds either hadn't kicked in or were already wearing off.

Carson was going to have a fit when he realized she'd been whisked away from Atlantis while he treated some innocuous wrist strain on the Daedalus. Linsey didn't ask questions when she was recruited. Not that she wouldn't later, but that was something to worry about, well, later.

Teyla managed, somehow, to hold her head high and carry herself in the usual regal manner she possessed.

While following the Athosian leader, she kept the mantra going non-stop. It wasn't that she was scared or anything…okay maybe a little. This was a big deal after all.

_Suppose he doesn't like me?_

_What if he doesn't find me attractive?_

Teyla had seen her fidgeting during their walk and had assured her that Treyhil would find her alluring and desirable. But she had her doubts all the same.

_I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir…I speak five languages, I've brokered hundreds of negotiations…I've had sex lots of times…I'm due for a good romp…I can do this…_

"Teyla Emmagan!" A deep, resonate voice called. A man's voice that sent pleasant chills down her spine.

"Lord Treyhil. It has been many days."

He stepped forward then, his shimmering burgundy robe flowing out behind him in grand fashion. He wore only cloth pants beneath the silky robe, his defined chest and perfect abs revealed for all to admire.

She felt a blast of heat warm her face. _Oh, I can definitely do this!_

To say the man was beautiful would be grossly inadequate. He was a tall, dark Adonis with straight silky black hair draping gently over his broad shoulders. He didn't look much older than Ronon, which would put him in his early thirties. He had sparkling amber eyes that contrasted with his deeply tanned, but cleanly shaved face. But it was the lips that nearly knocked her over. She had never seen such a full erotic pout on any man. This man was born to be kissed. Yes, he was exquisite…a visual treat.

He gripped both of Teyla's hands in his. "It is good to see you…" he studied her face with the most compassionate of gazes. "You are unwell, my lady."

"I am fine. We have a great medicine man who has cured me of a most threatening illness."

Treyhil motioned for her to sit on a nearby lounge. Several young people of his troupe abruptly moved away to permit Teyla access. He knelt before her, still cradling her hands. "You are not fully healed. I can see. Why strain yourself in traveling here?"

Teyla started to rise from the lounge, but Treyhil placed a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder. The Athosian blushed at the touch. Then again that could have been from her exhaustion or pain. "Dr. Weir asked me to proceed with introductions personally." She motioned to them.

Treyhil rose to his full height—an intimidating sight, actually—turning his gaze toward her, his eyes harsh. "You ordered her to leave a sick bed?"

She felt her tongue grow thick. "No…I--"

"It was my decision, Treyhil," Teyla stated firmly. "You know I would never do anything against my own wishes."

"Yes," he bowed his head. "I apologize. You are correct." He turned back to look her over. "You are the leader of Atlantis?"

"I am." Her heart fluttered in her chest. _Maybe the ho of Atlantis…am I really going to sell myself? Or more accurately rent myself out for the sake of an alliance?_

"And you wish to negotiate for the release of your people?"

She took a deep breath and held it. "Among other things. We are still in need of an alliance. Of trade." _Guess so._

Treyhil studied her intently from head to toe and back again. She held her head high and did the same to him. She was really enjoying the visual moment when he suddenly spun away, his robe flowing out behind him. "We will negotiate following evening meal."

"Why wait?"

He turned only his head, the silky hair swirling about his shoulders. His dazzling smile could light up all of Atlantis for a year. "You will need the respite…" he narrowed his gaze slyly. "As will I, I imagine."

That sent another heat wave through her body, settling in unusual places. _Oh yeah… I can do this…not going to be a problem!_

Teyla rose from the lounge. "I wish to speak with Col. Sheppard and his team. Make them aware that negotiations are underway."

Treyhil motioned to one of the robust men nearby. "Escort Teyla to the cell then see her safely back here." He cupped her cheek gently. "We will drink a potion to your health, dear one. You will be well in no time."

Teyla smiled weakly at him then nodded to the team and followed the escort out, leaning on him a little for support.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Laura looking at her. "You're doing great."

"You'll need to get Teyla home as soon as she returns."

Laura nodded agreement. She motioned to Treyhil with her eyes. He was staring at them, that amusement pulling at his luscious lips. She took a step forward. "Lord Treyhil."

"Yes, Dr. Weir."

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth then."

"What exactly is the crime Col. Sheppard is accused of?"

oOo

Teyla entered the cell and John nearly fell over at the sight of her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The man who she seemed to be leaning on for support glared at him. "You do not speak to Lady Teyla in such a manner or Lord Treyhil will have your head."

John sneered at the man. "Thought that's what I get for touching his kid."

Ronon placed a hand on John's shoulder, telling him to back down. They were already in enough trouble and though tempting, John didn't need to cause more by verbally sparing with someone of what's-his-name's troupe.

The man snorted. "We shall see." Then he released Teyla and left her with them, though only to step outside, leaving the door to the room open so he could obviously eavesdrop.

John held onto the bars that kept him from rushing to Teyla as she swayed in place. She leaned a hand against the wall. "I am fine. A little tired is all."

"Carson let you leave in this state?" That was Rodney, finally finding his voice after Ronon nearly bit the guy's head off for his non-stop bitching about their imminent death.

"He did not."

"Are you here to get us out?" Ronon asked.

"Your release will be acquired in due time. You must be patient."

"Patient?" John asked.

"Dr. Weir has arrived to negotiate your freedom."

"Elizabeth's here?" His heartbeat thudded. "I want to see her."

Teyla raised a shaking hand. "I am afraid she does not wish the same, Colonel."

_Oh, she must be really pissed at me this time._

She stepped closer to the cell. "What has taken place here, Colonel?"

John shook his head. "Everything was great. We were heading back to the gate, being escorted by a group of women. I was talking to one of them, trying to determine when the last Wraith had been seen on the planet when she slipped on a wet patch of grass. I grabbed her arm to keep her from falling."

Teyla smiled. It was weak, but a smile nonetheless. "I see."

"It was a reflex."

She held up a hand. "I understand, Colonel."

"What was he supposed to do? Let her fall?" Lorne asked.

"I do not believe so," Teyla said, still smiling. "That too would have been seen as an insult." She seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Did you perhaps mention that you were not the leader of Atlantis prior to returning to the gate?"

John shrugged. "Probably. I usually let people know that Elizabeth handles trade negotiations."

"Did you describe her?"

His brows creased. "Not physically no. But I don't generally do that."

"You do speak highly of her when asked, however," Teyla pointed out.

"Well…yeah. She's Elizabeth."

Rodney shot off of the floor. "And that guy… Lord Tree--"

"Treyhil."

"Yeah, him. He did seem awfully eager to meet her…like right away."

Teyla smiled and sighed. "Do not worry, gentlemen. This will be set right by morning. You have my word." She pulled away, swaying again. "Now, I must return to Atlantis to face Dr. Beckett's wrath. I will see you all there by mid-morning, I am certain."

"Teyla," John said. "What's going on?"

She smiled slyly. "Negotiations…they can be—how do you say—tricky."

John narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It is of no consequence, Colonel. All will be right by morning. Sleep well. Or as well as can be expected."

And then she left and the door was closed behind her. John turned to his cellmates, all of them wearing the same confused expression as he did.

"Let me get this straight," Lorne started. "Treyhil set us up so he could get Dr. Weir here… on a blind date?"

oOo

Teyla returned to Atlantis after filling them in on Sheppard's story and her take on what had actually occurred.

It had been an elaborate bait to get Elizabeth to meet with Treyhil. Teyla found the whole thing amusing, though she did not have qualms about confronting Treyhil about the ruse. She would no-doubt go head-to-head with the large man in battle—even as weak as she is—if asked to do so.

The answer had been 'no', of course. Whether a ruse or not, she had agreed to the negotiations, which could prove vital in their fight against the Wraith and she was not one to back out of a deal this late in the game.

Okay, so maybe it had a little to do with how hot her host was. _Or a lot._ And how much she truly wanted to know what his hair felt like as her fingers sifted through it. If the rest of his body was as hard and sculpted as his chest. If his amazing lips could keep the promise of pleasure that pout offered.

No one was going to know.

And that alone made her eager to stay. Ruse or not.

_Definitely a ho!_


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Night fell during the evening meal. She was led to the biggest, most elaborate bed chamber she'd ever seen. Something out of a romance novel. Candlelight whispered over the room from large free-standing candelabras in the corners. The smell was heavenly, the dreamy quality of the dim light making her feel as though she'd stepped right into one of those romance novels to become the heroine. Heavy shadows lurked but were chased away in spots by the flickering flames.

It was warm in here. She felt as if she'd been wrapped in a sumptuous cloak of comfort. Atlantis was home, but sometimes left her feeling cold with all the light and metal. This was a nice change of pace.

Treyhil followed behind her, closing the heavy doors as he entered. They were not alone, however. The women who had ushered her from the dining hall took up a circle around her and instantly started reaching for her uniform. "Whoa…hey…what's going on?"

"You must be bathed, Dr. Weir."

"Elizabeth," she told him again.

"Elizabeth."

"I can do that myself."

"It is part of the rite of negotiations." He motioned to the bins filled with clear water. "The liquid is healing. It frees one of illness, as to not pass it on."

_Nice! That plus the gel she administered during her last trip to the restroom should make this the safest sex she's ever had._

He brushed his robe aside as he swept his arms backward and clasped his hands behind his back. He was planning on watching.

_Oh boy. _She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the many hands undress her relatively quickly considering how long it took her to get into the get-up. When she felt the cool air on her nakedness, she instinctively crossed her arms over her chest.

"No." That resonate voice made her eyes pop open. There was hunger in his gaze as he stared at her. "I must see you clearly."

She felt the heat of his stare. The lust growing. Her eyes met his and he held her hostage. Without realizing it, she dropped her arms and let him take her in with that hungry stare. Then his gaze returned to hers and did not waver as the women gave her a delicate sponge bath as she stood in their midst.

It seemed like hours that they simply stared at each other but was only a few minutes before the women finished, dried her off and started to leave. "Wait," she called, not dropping her eyes from Treyhil. She heard the women muttering at the door, unsure of what to do.

He stepped over to her, within reach of her. She could see the desire in his eyes as well as in the bulge of his pants. "You wish to have witnesses?"

"No."

He reached for her hand, but she placed it on his hard chest, stopping him. "You defy our ways?"

"You betcha. Quid pro quo is a saying from my world. It means keeping things even… the same. You got to watch…now it's my turn."

"You wish me to be bathed as you were."

"Yes."

He grinned. "Agreeable."

She took up his spot, crossing her arms under her breasts as she watched the women undress him. The bulge in his pants was not disappointing once it was released from the cloth. She felt her body warming up, felt the blood rushing to the spot between her legs. Her breath caught, but she tried not to let him see that he'd taken it away without even touching her.

They bathed him with the sponges without a hint of attraction or appreciation for his magnificent form. She couldn't understand how they managed to be around such an impressive man without wanting to do things to him.

He was like the Sheppard of the kingdom. Everyone should want him.

_Sheppard._

If only. She'd dreamed about seeing him like this. But she was certain that those dreams were futile now.

She'd have to make the best of what she could get.

And this guy looked pretty damn good!

They dried him off and the women departed silently, closing the door in their wake, leaving them alone in the candlelight.

She relished the beautiful flames. They made everyone look gorgeous.

He stepped over to her and they stood inches apart, again simply staring. His hand came up to her cheek, his eyes delving into hers. "You are a singular beauty to behold, Elizabeth." He traced her jawline with a calloused but gentle finger. "Your eyes capture me. They are the color of our richest grasslands."

"Is that good?"

His smile sent a flutter into her belly. He lifted her chin with the same finger and bent down to kiss her. His lips were as soft and pliable as she'd hoped. The tip of his tongue traced her mouth before asking acceptance, which she eagerly allowed. She tasted the spirits from dinner mixed with the sweetness of their dessert…something similar to chocolate, though decidedly richer in taste.

With a sigh, she grasped his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, claiming him as hers for the night, pressing herself against his hard body. His arms wrapped about her waist, holding her to him, lifting her to the tips of her toes.

The kiss grew hungry with desire, each tasting and nipping at each other, their tongues battling for supremacy.

She was finally able to run her fingers through his thick mane and found it as silky as she imagined. Held tight in his strong arms, he walked them in the direction of the bed. He was trying to keep control, be in charge, but she wasn't about to let him. She could let him be the man, take her to all kinds of heights, but that would only make her feel used, weak. No, she had plans of her own.

The moment she saw his incredible erection, she wanted it. Not just inside of her, but to taste it, to take charge of it. To make him understand that no matter what happened here tonight…he was hers for now. He was going to remember her.

The back of her knees hit the bed and she pulled her hands from his hair and pressed them to his chest, pushing him back gently, but firmly. He looked down at her, questioning, until she started moving her hands over his flesh, touching him then following the path of her fingers with her mouth and tongue.

A growl escaped his throat as her mouth found his nipple and she tugged at it with her teeth and swirled her tongue around it. Her hands continued to explore him, moving lower and lower until she reached her prize.

Treyhil went completely still. His breath caught.

She had his attention now.

She planned on making him her slave for the night. Given his obvious nature for trickery, it was the only way she could be sure he'd keep his word and release the prisoners. Besides, she always liked being in charge.

She grasped his staff with one hand, stroking him slowly as her mouth continued to play over his skin, leaving him breathless and speechless. According to Teyla, Treyhil's a very generous lover, but also demanding. She intended on showing him how demanding she could be. She grazed kisses down his body until she reached her busy hand.

She always enjoyed doing this to a man, not because it did anything for her, but because it made a man…well…lose it.

Give a man a hand job, he's yours for a few minutes, give him a good fuck, he's yours for a few hours…give him a blow job from heaven…you're his goddess.

That's how she'd planned on snagging Sheppard. He always seemed like the type of man who relished a good blow job.

She gazed up at Treyhil. His eyes were wide and he looked genuinely stunned. When she licked his tip, his rigid body trembled and he gasped. He's never had one before!

How is that possible?

Perhaps negotiations only include the main act? Get in, get out, done. It would make some sense, especially if the Man-of-Arms prefers women but must also commit to the rites with men as well…for the sake of the culture.

Well…this was going to be too easy. She almost giggled. Holding the chuckle in—because that would be so wrong right at this moment—she slipped her lips over him, slowly taking him in her mouth, caressing him with her tongue in a languid approach to ecstasy.

Regretfully, she couldn't take him in his entirety, so she used her hands to help do the deed. He didn't complain. His breathing grew ragged and his hips jerked forward, trying to push him deeper into her mouth. It wasn't long after that that he came. She accepted him, sucking him dry…that was the ultimate part of a goddess blow job. Acceptance of it all.

Men are so easy to please if you just give it a shot.

When she finished, she strolled over to her pile of clothes and retrieved her radio. Treyhil had dropped onto the bed following his shuddering release and stared at her with something akin to awe. She handed him the radio. "Release one of my team now."

With a lazy grin, Treyhil took the radio and ordered the 'complaining one' to be released and escorted to the ancient ring. She knew that could only be one man.

As she waited acknowledgement, she poured a glass of water for each of them. He watched her over the rim of his cup as she drank hers down. "What?" she asked under his scrutiny.

He simply stared at her with those gorgeous amber eyes. They seemed to be glowing from within, though it was only a trick of the candlelight. Those eyes were going to be the end of her. She couldn't help but be drawn into the challenge she saw.

"Dr. Weir, this is McKay. I've gone through the gate and returned home. Do you read?"

"Loud and clear."

"Elizabeth? Are you all right…you sound--"

He grabbed the radio and turned it off, tossing it aside. Then with a fierceness she had not expected, he grabbed her by the arm and jerked her onto the bed. She landed on her back and he covered her instantly, his mouth taking hers in a hot kiss. His hands played over her body as she had his. Hers went straight for that silky hair, digging her fingers into it with glee.

He wasn't there yet, but she could already feel his arousal growing again. He rolled, pulling her on top of him, only to roll again so that she was under him. Now they were completely on the bed, no feet dangling over the edge. Her head hit a pillow and she nearly melted at the succulent feel of its softness enveloping her. The whole bed seemed to cry out: I am heaven.

Leaving her lips, his mouth and tongue made a trail down her neck to her shoulders learning every curve, suckling and enjoying every inch. She could feel him growing harder at the sound of her moans and murmurs. His hands cupped and kneaded her breasts until his mouth captured one. Her body arched into him as he took her in, her nipple tightening to the point of mixing pain with pleasure. His hands descended along her waist, slowly gliding down until he slipped one between her legs.

He was rigid again, straining against her and she wanted nothing more than to take him in. He spread her legs wide, raising her knees with gentle persuasion. His mouth transferred to the other peak, giving it the same attention as the first as his fingers expertly probed her secret spot.

She waited for the thrust, the grunt of pleasure as he plunged into her wet core. She was ready for him to take her completely. More than ready.

When he slid down her body, she opened her eyes and caught the fire in his. "Quid pro quo," he said before burying his face between her legs.

She shuddered at the feel of his tongue lapping at her. At the same time his fingers delved inside, making her cry out, her insides fluttering with pleasure. "Oh yes. Oh God yes!" Her hips rose to meet him and he placed a firm hand on her belly, holding her down.

His tongue replaced the fingers inside her and she nearly burst into tears at the unimaginable pleasure.

Her legs trembled. Her breath barely registered. She could see the candles flames growing exponentially, bursting like fireworks throughout the room. It took a moment for her to realize that was actually happening behind her closed eyes.

On a rush of ecstasy, she cried out, surrendering to the amazing climax, not caring who might have overheard. She's never met a man with a more talented tongue. As she sank into the mattress, riding out the waves of pleasure, Treyhil climbed up her body, that amazing tongue tracing all the way up until he once again took claim on first one breast then the other. He was harder than before, she could feel him pressing against her thigh.

But he seemed to forget one thing.

She reached for the radio and shoved it at him.

As if only then remembering that this was not only about mutual pleasure, Treyhil grudgingly took the radio. "Release the soldier." He handed it back to her then they waited with him poised above her. His restraint was amazing. He made no attempt to touch her while they waited…several minutes they stayed like that, just staring into each others eyes, his long hair flowing over them like a privacy curtain.

Major Lorne reported in from base.

"Thank you Major," is all she said before tossing the radio aside and grasping Treyhil's neck, pulling his mouth down upon hers.

He settled between her legs and slid inside her gently without preamble. She was more than ready for him, but it took a moment for her to adjust to being so filled. She gasped at the feel of his sinking into her, their bodies flush. She had been without this attention far too long, that's for sure.

Treyhil looked down at her, watching, always watching. He withdrew then slid into her again, as gently as the first time. And again. It wasn't long before both of them craved more, needed more.

She tightened her knees to his sides, wrapped her legs around him in encouragement and gripped his butt, urging him deeper. He crushed her under his body, clutching her shoulders in his massive hands; he claimed her mouth again as he thrust hard and deep over and over, faster and faster.

She broke from the kiss. It was either that or black out from lack of oxygen and she had no intention of blacking out right now. Not with him plunging inside her so fast and furious. If perhaps she had a massive orgasm that sent her into eternal bliss…she wouldn't begrudge Treyhil in the least.

Most men have a maximum of a ten minute game plan…on a good day. But maybe that's just Earth men, 'cause this guy seemed to have no intention of going over the edge anytime soon. Though she wasn't so sure about her own body.

Sweat glistened on his skin in the dim light. He traced the outline of her body, his coarse hands reaching her hips then around to her legs, pulling them away from his waist. His arms went under her knees and lifted her legs up over his shoulders even as he continued to grind into her with amazing force.

She'd always been flexible, but never put it to such a test before. Damn if she wasn't going to be sore tomorrow. But the good kind of sore. The kind that came with a stupid ass grin a mile wide. The kind of grin that was taking shape at that moment as her insides started drumming, a cacophony of pleasure beating out a rhythm to Treyhil's powerful trusts until she finally exploded with a breathless gasp, calling his name. Okay, well half his name. She called him Trey. She called him The Amazing Trey. She'd call him anything he wanted as long as he kept making her feel this way.

As the orgasm took hold, her body clenched around him, tightening and pulsing, she pushed herself against him even as he slammed into her more. A few more deep, hard thrusts and he shuddered his own release. At the feel of him spilling inside her, she came again, digging her fingers into his tight butt.

He collapsed on top of her. Kissing her cheek and temple. After several long moments as their breathing regulated, he released his hold on her legs and rolled away, reaching for the radio. He ordered the warrior released, which meant Ronon would soon return to Atlantis. That left only Sheppard.

She wondered why he kept Sheppard until last. Did he somehow know that he and Elizabeth were close? That they wanted to be closer?

That they wanted to be close like she and Treyhil were right now?

She let the thought go as exhaustion started seeping into her liquefied bones. She looked over at Treyhil. His eyes were closed and the radio rested on his chest.

"Dr. Weir, this is Ronon. I have returned to base."

Treyhil didn't hand her the radio, he simply pressed the button. "Good," she said.

He turned off the radio again and set it aside. Then rolled his head so he could look at her. "Why did you stay?"

Her brows rose. "What do you mean?"

He licked his lips, drawing her attention straight to them. "Teyla Emmagan's escort spoke to me about her conversation with Col. Sheppard. She must have informed you of what transpired."

"Oh," she pursed her lips. "You mean the ruse."

He rolled onto his side and stared at her; fingers lazily tracing a bead of sweat between her breasts. "It was of the best intention to meet you, Elizabeth. Seeing the respect and honor the men had for you. I could not let the opportunity escape me. It has been so long since I entertained a strong leader. And I was unsure they would bring you back here for proper negotiations."

"So you threatened them with execution."

"I would not have gone through with it, truly." He grinned. "My daughter would have forsaken me. She has her eyes on your Major Lorne for some future encounters."

"I see." She stared at the ceiling.

"I ask again. Why did you stay and consent?"

She rolled onto her side and gazed into his eyes, seeing many emotions she was not ready for. He was at once a young boy, an old man and a hungry lover. He yearned for her acceptance, for her devotion, even as he demanded her strength not be rescinded merely to please him. She found herself tracing a finger over his chiseled jaw to the dimple in his chin. "We are in need of allies."

"Is that the only reason?"

She smiled. "Do you need to hear that I am attracted to you? That the moment I saw you, I wanted to be with you."

There was no humor or ego in his expression or voice. "Yes." He simply answered truthfully. "It is what I felt when I saw you. What I have not felt for another since I laid eyes on Teyla Emmagan so many years ago."

"Really?"

"Teyla enamored me instantly. Her beauty, strength, devotion to her people. She knew nothing of our ways and yet did not hesitate to consent. If it had been possible, I would have requested her hand."

"Why wasn't it possible?"

"The Man-of-Arms is forbidden to take a single hand. I must have many offspring in many villages in order to ensure the lineage. Teyla would never have found such an arrangement suitable. It is not the way of her people."

"Or mine."

His gaze dropped and he seemed a little sad. "I understand."

Her finger grazed his bottom lip and he tickled the tip with his tongue. "Would you have felt drawn to me had I not been the leader of my people? Spoken of with such respect and honor?"

"You are exquisite," he kissed her fingertip. "Your eyes…this thick, vibrant mane." He brushed his fingers through her hair.

"That's not an answer."

"You have strength that shines from within your eyes. The way you stand, hold yourself. You are formidable. As a leader or not, you are a good match for me, Elizabeth. You bring me pleasure in many forms. Had you been among my people…I would have sought you out for your hand… forbidden or not."

She felt a blush cover her whole body and held her breath. Was she crazy or did he just profess love at first sight. For her? She looked into his eyes again. It would be so easy to fall into them.

Unable to think of anything to say, she leaned over and kissed him tenderly. She stroked his hair and he did the same to her. They lay there for a long time, side-by-side, staring into each other's eyes and gently kissing.

Treyhil's kiss lingered and he tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth. His fingers drifted from her short hair to glide over her back, warming her skin with a feathery touch. With his hand firmly on her back, he pulled her closer and then guided her leg over his hip. She could feel him stirring again.

Before long, they were locked in a tight clench, the kisses more and more hungry, urgent. He rubbed himself against her, growing thick and hard all over again. If she wasn't careful, she could get really used to his tenderness, his eagerness to please…and the decidedly tantalizing part of his anatomy that was giving her so much pleasure.

She couldn't let him have that kind of control…it could ruin everything.

Planting her hands on his chest, she pushed him onto his back then straddled his waist, pressing herself into his hardness, but not onto it just yet. He groaned at the feel of her. She was hot again, getting hotter as she sat on his lap. She had never known this kind of want before.

Not even for Sheppard.

Sure he had the hard body, adorable face, sexy dark streak…but Trey had something intangible. Something she couldn't quite figure out. And that made her want him so bad she burned from the inside. She couldn't seem to get enough of him.

She rocked on his lap, getting another groan and even a roll of his eyes into the back of his head. His hands rested on her hips, fingers pressing into her skin. His hips bucked, trying in vain to thrust into her. She reached between them and cupped him. He whimpered as her fingers tickled his sacks. "You will be the death of me," he moaned.

"Oh, I don't think so," she grinned, leaning forward and planting a heady kiss on his waiting lips. Pressing her palms into his chest, she raised herself up and then teased his tip with her opening. She didn't get to tease long. He gripped her hips and thrust upward as he pulled her down onto his staff. The unexpected plunge shocked the breath right out of her as the pleasure of having him inside her again made _her _eyes roll into the back of her head. Taking him in fully, she ground her hips against his, rocking and gyrating like any good lap dancer. Again, he filled her so completely she felt her walls clenching around him. His hands left her hips and cupped her breasts as she slowly rode him.

She closed her eyes, breathing through her mouth and simply enjoyed the feel of Trey inside her. There was no thrusting just yet. It was all gentle swaying and circular motion. Suddenly she felt his hot tongue on her neck and opened her eyes to see him sitting up. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, rocking his hips in time with hers. Her hands found his hair again. He buried his face in her neck as she clung to him, smelling his silky locks, enjoying the feel of his hair brushing over her face.

It was a slow, steady ride, neither wanted to lose the connection they were building up. As if they decided this time…this one was going to last forever. Or as long as they could take. She wanted the ultimate build up of pressure. Of pleasure. And Trey seemed more than willing to accommodate her desires.

She lost herself in his scent. In his hands caressing her back, her front, all over. She did the same, getting a tactile memory of his every muscle. She gripped his arms as his hands cupped her butt. They were too close now. There was no stopping it. He flipped her onto her back, pressing her knees to her shoulders and he drove into her like a madman; hard, fast, powerful, possessed… possessive. Grunting and growling echoed throughout the chamber. Her pleas were acknowledged and he ground deeper, setting her body on fire. Owning her.

His hand slipped between them and even as he continued to slam into her, he managed to gingerly finger her swollen pleasure node and catapult her into rapture. She couldn't be sure, but she thought he followed her a mere second later. The next thing she knew, Trey's weight was crushing her into the mattress. He started to roll away, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and plunged her tongue into his mouth. She clenched around him, holding him inside her.

As they lay locked together, Trey reached for the radio. She batted it away. "We still have more negotiations to finish," she murmured before capturing his lips again.

Working her muscles, she massaged him. He moaned with pleasure, kissing her eagerly. It took some time before he was ready again, but she wasn't in any hurry. And when he was ready…she got exactly what she wanted. Over and over again…until the sun came up the next morning.

They lay in the glow of the daylight, her head resting on his chest. They had not slept even a minute. They had only rested long enough to regain strength for more pleasure. Her body ached, and she loved it. "Treyhil…" she whispered, her voice hoarse from all the screaming. He kissed her temple in acknowledgement. "I have a favor to ask."

She looked up into his clear eyes and he grinned. "I do believe we are out of time for favors, Lady Weir."

She cleared her throat. "Hmm. There are a couple things I need to tell you…before you release Col. Sheppard."


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

John sat in the cell waiting for something, release, death…he didn't know what. Teyla had promised him the situation would be resolved by morning. That was three hours ago.

He's never felt so helpless or embarrassed. Elizabeth had to come to his rescue because of a woman! Someone he didn't actually do anything to…nor would have.

She must really hate him now. She would never say anything, but he could always tell when he disappointed her. The first time had been after the Chaya incident. Because he'd taken the jumper and gone off to help 'save' her people, he'd been required to fill out a mission report…with all time accounted for. He had to put in the whole 'sharing' experience, which had been cool at the time, but actually left him feeling kind of hollowed out when it was done. Chaya had told him that he had too much anger in him…it made her uncomfortable.

So goodbye Chaya, hello Sanir on Dagan. She'd been the aggressor, coming into his room and crawling into his bed late at night, but only because she wanted information from him about Atlantis and the "Potentium".

Well, Sanir must've gotten what she wanted—not that John didn't get something too—but she was gone when he woke in the morning and kept her distance from him for the remainder of their time on Dagan. Then he found out she made a deal with Kolya.

John wondered if Kolya actually put her up to seducing him. He supposed seducing was the wrong word. It wasn't like she had to try all that hard, a beautiful woman climbed into his bed naked…he hardly argued.

Because it had to do with them getting taken hostage later, however, he'd had to fill out another damn report, including his 'encounter' with Sanir, though he tried to keep the details vague, he still got that look from Elizabeth. The look that told him she was re-thinking having asked him to come on the expedition.

Then he got stuck in the time dilation field and met Teer. Now for him six months went by before they got together, but in Elizabeth's eyes, he'd been off-world maybe two hours before hooking up with the local beauty.

_She must think I'm a dog._

That's why he lied about Mara. It was bad enough she got disappointed in him when it came to military actions or injuries, but for Elizabeth to think poorly of him as a person…made his gut tighten painfully.

In truth, he'd been away from Earth for two years and had only four separate physical relationships…though he supposed they could be construed as strictly casual one-night-stands. It's not like he spent all that time in Antarctica with a lot of companionship. So, he was making up for lost time…

_Elizabeth must really think I'm a dog._

Elizabeth…

_What am I going to do about Elizabeth? I can't have her disappointed in me again. I can't have her look at me that way again._

A lock clanged and the outer door to the cell block opened, revealing Treyhil. The man's smile could light up the whole galaxy. "Colonel Sheppard."

John got to his feet and wrapped his hands around the metal bars. "Hey…um…what's going on? Where's my team?"

"They have been returned through the ring of the ancestors."

"Oh…well, that's good." He waited. "What about me?"

Treyhil held up a key. "I am here to release you. I do wish to apologize for the inconvenience."

"Excuse me?"

"Colonel. You're Dr. Weir is the finest negotiator I have ever met."

John felt pride in her abilities. "Yes…she is." John stared at him. "Then we were right. You did this just to get Elizabeth here."

He nodded. "Yes." Treyhil tilted his head to the side. "She knows…if you are concerned. She understood and has accepted my apology. I hope you will as well."

John studied the man for an extra minute then shrugged. "If Elizabeth can forgive, who'm I to hold a grudge."

Treyhil bowed his head. "You are kind." He reached to unlock the cell door but seemed to be taking his time with the lock. "It is unusual for me to make a request of this sort. Negotiations are to be one time only and never again. However…" he smiled. "Now that I have enjoyed her so thoroughly…I have even tasted her sweet nector--"

It took a second for the realization to hit him, but when it did, John slammed into the bars of his cage, reaching for the man who held his life in his hands, ready to throttle him to death. "You what!"

Treyhil jumped back before he finished turning the key. He looked shocked by John's outburst. "Our negotiation…took place with each other's bodies. Is this not customary on your world?"

John didn't know if he wanted to scream or throw up. "I swear if you hurt her--"

"Never!" Treyhil seemed genuinely insulted by the accusation. "She is the most amazing creature I have ever encountered. You must have seen…" his eyes widened. "Oh…I…I am in your debt, Colonel. I had no idea Dr. Weir belonged to you. She did not say--"

"Belong…she doesn't belong to me!"

"Then I do not understand this anger."

"You took advantage--"

"Quid pro quo, Colonel Sheppard."

"What?"

"It is a saying among your kind, as Dr. Weir stated. She entered the negotiations without hesitation and demanded quid pro quo. I guarantee you there was no advantage taken on either side." He looked sad. "Though, I do feel a loss at knowing we shall not negotiate again." He raised his eyes to John. "This is the reason I have come for you myself. I wish to entreat you to converse with Elizabeth. Instill in her the knowledge that I wish we should meet again."

John wanted to strangle him…but more than that he wanted to get free and make sure Elizabeth was all right. He could always return and kill Treyhil later. But if he attacked him now, he'd never make it out of the castle alive.

A throat cleared at the open door to the left. John glanced over to see Lt. Cadman standing firm, holding his gear. "Colonel," she nodded.

Strategy, John. Think strategy. He turned back to Treyhil. "Where is she?"

"She returned to the ring a short while ago." Treyhil unlocked the jail and motioned for John to join Cadman. "You will not forget my request."

John tossed a glare over his shoulder. "Trust me. That's something I'll never forget." As he turned to leave he could have sworn he saw Cadman wink at the other man. Then again, he hadn't had much sleep and right now all he could see was his own blinding rage. It was probably just his imagination.

oOo

"Where's your team?" John asked Cadman on the way back to the gate.

"Only Sgt. Fuller and I were assigned to this mission. Along with Teyla for the introductions, but she returned to Atlantis shortly after seeing you. She was feeling much better after drinking one of their potions. Carson should be very pleased about the new alliance."

"And Dr. Weir?"

"I'm sure she is fine, sir."

John grabbed her arm. "Talk to me Lieutenant. How is Dr. Weir?"

Cadman met his eyes, her blue ones impenetrable. She gave nothing away. "Eager to see her people returned safely, sir. Even you."

_So she does think I did something wrong. Damn, why didn't Teyla tell her what happened?_

She waited for orders. John motioned for them to start walking again. They reached the gate within minutes. Maddog waved to them. "Where's Dr. Weir?" he asked the sergeant.

"Safely back on Atlantis, sir," Maddog said, grinning. "I'm sure she will be happy to see you."

John grunted. Maddog glanced at Lt. Cadman. "What's with him?"

"He knows."

Her brows shot up. "He knows?"

Lt. Cadman shrugged. "Suppose we should have asked Lord Treyhil not to say anything about his negotiations with Dr. Weir."

Maddog's smile turned sly. "Suppose we should have considered that."

"You two knew what was happening all along and you didn't put a stop to it?"

"Interfere in alien negotiations, sir?" Maddog looked stunned at the suggestion.

"Or a woman's right to a proper orgasm?" Lt. Cadman added for Maddog's benefit but John heard it and glared at her.

"That's uncalled for!"

"Of course, sir. Can't imagine where I'd get an assumption like that."

She was playing with insubordination, something he'd never have associated with the lieutenant. He caught the way she was looking at him and was reminded of Elizabeth's disappointment. Obviously Elizabeth wasn't the only one who saw his off-world activities in a bad light.

And that bugged him more than he wanted to admit. "You should have told me," he grumbled.

They stood a uniform front. "We were ordered not to divulge the specifics about this mission, sir," Lt. Cadman stated.

John dropped his head and shook it, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Dial the gate." Maddog did as instructed.

The wormhole erupted and they went home.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

The moment he stepped back into the city, he saw Elizabeth standing on the balcony alcove. She smiled at him, looking radiant as ever…maybe even glowing a little. "Nice to see you, Colonel." She nodded to Cadman and Maddog. "Thank you, ladies."

"Ma'am." The soldiers nodded in return.

"We need to talk," he told Elizabeth firmly. He dropped his vest and relinquished his weapons.

Elizabeth's brows creased as she studied him. "Come to my office."

John rushed up the stairs and followed her inside. He willed the windows to darken and the door to lock as he entered. The city instantly obeyed his command. Elizabeth faced him, her eyes darting around at the sudden privacy.

The lights went out as he ordered so they wouldn't toss shadows. They could still see each other because the city lights passed through the privacy glass, though anyone on the outside would only see their own reflection.

"What's wrong?" She gripped his forearm. "Did they hurt you? I was assured--"

"Hurt me! Hurt me?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "How could you do that…let that happen?"

"John…I…"

Then he kissed her, hard, bruising, pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her. One hand grasped the back of her head as he pressed the other against the small of her back. He spun them around and pushed her against the glass wall…the one he smashed before. Elizabeth broke from his lips, gasping. "John!"

He attacked her neck, finding a soft spot to lick and nibble. She trembled in his grasp, whimpering as he trailed his mouth down her throat.

"What…are…you…doing?" She gasped. Her fingers threaded into his hair pulling him closer.

He couldn't believe she gave herself to some stranger…to save him! Or that she wasn't at least upset to find out it had been for nothing. For a lie. But she didn't seem broken up about it, that's for sure. She smelled wonderful, looked beautiful.

She enjoyed it.

_Damn it!_

John covered her mouth with his again, taking her breath as he reached inside her jacket and cupped her breasts. She whimpered more but didn't struggle to break from him. She didn't push him away. In fact, her arms went around his neck, holding him tight. She kissed him back urgently, hungrily. Her tongue tickled his bottom lip and he opened instantly to her, bathing her tongue with his. She sighed into him and melted against his body.

Desperate to make her forget Treyhil, remove any trace of pleasure that man gave her with his own brand, make it the best she's ever had, John vowed to take his time. So that no matter what, she'd never leave him, never return to that man and never negotiate with anyone like that but him. She _did _belong to him and he was going to make sure she knew it.

He found the hem of her shirt and eased his hands under it. His fingers danced over her belly and up to her bra. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them tighten beneath the lacey fabric.

God, she was making him so hard. Her moans, the way she shuddered at his touch. The way she tasted. Smelled! It was going to take all his strength not to ravish her.

Elizabeth seemed to have other plans though. She attacked his belt, unzipped his pants and shoved her hand inside, grasping his growing mass with firm but tender fingers. John groaned into her mouth and she smiled against his. She caressed him through his boxers, goading him into action.

He spun her around and push-walked her backwards to her desk. He lifted her up onto the edge as she shrugged out of her jacket. He snatched her shirt over her head and tossed it aside as she released her bra and dropped it away. John's breath caught as he stared at her lovely, erect peaks. His head spun as blood drained from it and he dove in to taste her. Her hands grabbed the back of his head as she arched against him with a breathy: "God John!"

He pressed her down onto the desk until she lay under him and he attacked the other milky white mound with the same desire. He could hear her heart beating, hear her rasping breath, feel her tremble at his touch. He wanted her to tremble, wanted her to shiver with pleasure. Hell, he just wanted her period. He's wanted her since they first met.

Trailing his tongue down to her belly elicited soft whimpers which only drove him further. He planted kisses along her waistband as his fingers eagerly worked releasing her zipper. John slipped her boots off and tugged her pants down, leaving her naked before him. He devoured her with his eyes, then his hands as he smoothed them up and down her body, taking in every inch of her pliable, responsive flesh.

She reached up and pulled him on top of her, kissing him again. John's constricting clothing made him groan as his pants became tighter. He was afraid he wouldn't last long, leaving her wanting…begging for Treyhil.

Abandoning her lips, John kissed his way down her throat, sucking at the pulsing artery in her neck. Her hands drove under his shirt, pushing it up as she explored his chest with her touch. "I want to see you," she murmured huskily.

John let out his own whimper at the request. He certainly couldn't deny her such a thing… pulling away from her, he stripped quickly, with ease. Elizabeth rose onto her elbows to watch him. She smiled slyly as he stood there exposed.

"Is that for me?" she asked with a grin.

John lunged for her, grabbing her face in his hands. "Not yet." Then he kissed her hard and long, rubbing himself against her leg. She moaned as he broke the kiss and once again returned to his travels down her body. He knelt between her legs, kissing her inner thighs lightly. Her head dropped back with another moan.

"_I have even tasted her sweet nector,"_ Treyhil had said and John had been ready to kill the man for it. For knowing her so completely.

John wanted her to forget every man that had touched her before. Especially Treyhil. He wanted to ruin her for any one else. She was his, now and forever.

He kissed her then, the most intimate of kisses and the gasp that escaped her throat encouraged him to deepen it. John tickled her with the tip of his tongue, learning her most guarded secrets. She cooed and pleaded with him, calling his name in that deep, breathless voice. The urge to know her made him insatiable. He plunged his tongue deep inside her and she cried out: "Yes, John, yes…please…yes!" Her hips rose off the desk and she squirmed in his hands as he gripped her ass.

He gazed up at her. "You're mine, Elizabeth. Only mine."

"Yes! Yours…" she heaved.

He kissed her there again and she screamed her release.

Even as she was coming down from her intense orgasm, John positioned himself between her thighs, pulled her hips toward him and push inside her with a satisfied grunt. "Mine," he growled this time as he thrust deep into her. Her body accepted him, surrounding him in a tight, slippery velvet glove. He squeezed her left breast, pinching the nipple, feeling her heartbeat pounding within her chest. His other hand raised her leg at bended knee, holding it against his hip, pulling her open wider so he could plunge all the way inside her. Aside from their mutual grunts and moans the only sounds in the room were the squeak of the desk hinges and the slap of lust-filled flesh against flesh.

Elizabeth sat up, wrapping her legs tight around his waist and her arms around his neck. She kissed him, mirroring his actions with her tongue. John felt himself growing thicker as he moved faster, as she thrust against him, riding him. He broke the kiss and pressed his mouth to her ear. "I want to cum inside you."

She threw her head back, exposing her neck to his mouth. "Yes…do it! Do it!"

He sucked and nipped at her tender neck. "Who am I, Elizabeth?" He asked between kisses.

"John…John!"

"Who else?"

She opened her eyes, clasped his face in both hands and stared at him. "You're mine!"

"Yes!" And he exploded within her. In the aftermath, his legs trembled and suddenly gave out and Elizabeth's added weight sent them both to the floor. John smacked his butt onto the tiles, with Elizabeth straddling him.

"Oops," she giggled.

He dropped flat onto his back, smiling at her. "Not too graceful a finish."

She lay on top of him, crushing her wonderful chest against his, tracing a finger around his stubbled jaw. "Grace smace. It's the climax that counts." Then she kissed him as deeply as before.

When they finally broke free to breathe, John gripped her hair in his hand so she couldn't turn her head from him. "Please say you were thinking of me the whole time." She smiled, licked her lips, igniting a reaction in his groin.

Her hands caressed his sides, his arms. "I'm always thinking about you, John. Seems lately, you're all I think about."

That got her another soul-searing, hungry kiss. He rolled her under him, letting her neck rest on his bent arm. He slid back inside her and she took a deep breath of acceptance. The warmth of her core bathed him with delight, firming him up again in record time.

John swiveled his hips, grinding against her. She closed her eyes as she clenched around him. Still tender, the tightening jarred him. "How did you find out?" she asked.

John winced and she relaxed her muscles. "Treyhil told me. Cadman and Maddog confirmed."

Her nose wrinkled but she grinned. "Those little brats!"

"What?"

She blew air out her nose and rolled her eyes. "They said I should make you jealous."

He looked down at her. "You mean you fucked Treyhil to make me jealous!"

"No, John. I'd never do that. The girls just told me I should. I didn't listen. Though…it seems they weren't beyond testing the theory themselves." Her smile widened. "Suppose it worked too." She watched him. "You were jealous, right?"

He shook his head. "I'm mad…mad that you had to do it…mad that I couldn't stop you…mad that you enjoyed it…enjoyed him."

Her brows creased. "But I didn't."

He could feel the anger rising again. "He said you consented."

"Oh…it was consensual, don't get me wrong. But _I_ didn't consent."

"I don't understand."

"I never left Atlantis, John. I've been here the whole time."

"Huh?"

"Boy you really are single minded. Didn't you see the big-ass grin on Sgt. Fuller's face?" He shook his head. "How 'bout the fact that she wasn't wearing her military garb but a civilian outfit?" He shook his head again. Elizabeth laughed. "Men! So obtuse sometimes. That girl's been seriously laid…and damn happy about it."

John couldn't fight the confusion. "What?"

She chuckled. "We pulled a fake-out. Which happens to be for the best considering I probably would have started a war over Treyhil's ruse to arrest you simply to get into my pants. But Sharon didn't care so much. She really needed to relax."

"Maddog! You sent Maddog in to play you?"

"Yeah. Took a few minutes of coaching, but the woman's a natural leader. And from what I can see…it worked beautifully."

"How…why…how?"

"Trust me…Sharon volunteered…eagerly once Laura came up with the plan."

"This was Cadman's idea?"

"Yeah. Hey why are you so angry?" She traced the outline of his frown. "It all worked out. But no one's supposed to know, okay. Don't want any nasty rumors floating around about Sharon just because she needed some release, right?"

John wrinkled his brow, considering. "Yeah…I suppose. Though I have heard rumors about her and the scientists."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Yeah, she makes those up. Apparently the scientists have no problem backing the stories even if untrue…but they do have a problem making them true."

John was shocked. "Hmm. They wouldn't if they saw the smile on Treyhil's face." He shook his head. "The man's seriously whipped. I suppose I should tell her that he's up for a rematch anytime she's ready."

"Really? Good for her." Elizabeth started her inner massage again, igniting his reaction with earnest. "Tell her later." She kissed him. "I want my rematch first."


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

Elizabeth laid her cards out: flush, king high. Her two opponents grumbled and she scooped up the pot. They were having a quiet game in her office, just the three of them, to catch up and dish about their secret pact. "So, how'd he take it?"

Sharon hadn't been able to lose the smile since she got back two days ago. No one had heard her growl or make a snide remark in the same amount of time. And yesterday, Major Lorne requested Elizabeth make her see Dr. Heightmeyer because he caught Sharon singing in the corridor. "Get this…he knew."

"He knew!" Laura and Elizabeth echoed.

"Well…he knew I was an imposter, but not why or who I really was, of course."

Laura shook her head. "How'd he know?"

Sharon chuckled. "Turns out I have a tell after-all, ladies." She pointed to her left eye. "Every time I had him call me Elizabeth, my eye twitched."

They all laughed.

"So, he wasn't angry?" Elizabeth asked.

"Naw. He found it funny, actually. It's not like he could get really mad considering what he pulled in the first place. Besides…" she smirked at Elizabeth. "I told him that you were saving yourself for Col. Sheppard. Trey's a romantic at heart, even if he has to hide it. As long as you never set foot on Lartnec Msagro as the leader of Atlantis, there won't be a problem." Sharon sniffed, glancing furtively at Elizabeth. "I…um…I can go back…though…right?"

"Eager to keep that smile a permanent fixture I take it?"

Sharon shrugged, trying to be nonchalant but failing miserably as her face turned two

shades darker than her hair. "Well. You know. Can't let those newly formed alliances fall to the wayside."

"Awww…" Laura started, giving Sharon's shoulder a nudge. "Such a trooper, isn't she. Taking one for the team and all."

Sharon rocked her head and cocked an eyebrow. "Not just one."

"I'm sure we can arrange something." Elizabeth smiled as she shook her head. "Considering what you've told me about Treyhil, he seems like the perfect prankster. So, I guess I'm not surprised he went along with the whole 'freak John out' scenario? But you two! I'm not happy about you two making that up along the way."

"The hell you're not!" Sharon chuckled. She motioned between her and Elizabeth. "We've got matching smiles, girlfriend. You've been busy."

Elizabeth's grin grew and she could feel the blush in her cheek. "Very busy."

"So," Laura poked her in the arm. "Do tell."

Elizabeth nodded, sticking her tongue between her teeth. "Definitely an 11…officially."

Laura and Sharon did a complicated handshake that ended in a high-five. Then they leaned in on the desk and at the same time said: "Details, please."

"Details!"

"You've tamed the slut of the Pegasus Galaxy," Laura claimed.

Sharon nodded with enthusiasm. "We must learn your best kept secrets."

"And his," Laura grinned and sighed heavily. "…_all_ of his."

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. "Hmm…" she nailed them with her best negotiator's stare. "What have you got for me?"

_END_


End file.
